Topsy Turvy Town
by SaGo-GuLaMaN
Summary: conflicts arise between two f4 members which leads to both of them wishing for the other to be more like him. guess nobody warned them to be careful for what they wish, coz they might actually get what they asked for!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: HYD ain't mine… it just ain't.

Note: italicized words or paragraphs are either thoughts or stressed words, it won't take an Einstein to figure it out. 

**Chapter One**

Setting: Japan; in a pub

Red. Violet. Blue. Colors of light that flashed through the pub. The exact same shades of colors simultaneously flashed through Tsukushi's eyes as she raged in anger during her daily routine argument with Doumyouji. 

"You're too insensitive! You know, that bartender -"

Before Tsukushi could utter another word, Doumyouji interrupted her. "That bartender was a rude, barbaric moron! How many times did I tell him I wanted a dry cherry martini? He kept giving me an olive martini!"

"He's tired. He's been working overtime, I could see! It was obvious…"

"He was also hitting on you!"

As Tsukushi and Doumyouji continued arguing, Soujirou on the other hand was busy flirting with a girl. He just broke up with his girlfriend for one week and was now on the prowl for another sexy, young lady.

"Hey, how you doing?" he asked. "I'm Nishikado Soujirou…"

"Yeah, I know," the pretty girl in an oh-so-skimpy dress told Soujirou while batting her eyelashes. "My name is Miyashita Keiko."

Soujirou licked his lips. "Are your parents terrorists?" 

"No," Keiko said slowly. "Why?"

"Cause you're the bomb!"

As Soujirou continued flirting endlessly with Keiko, Rui and Akira were sitting on the cream sofa behind them with nothing to do. As usual, Rui was quietly drinking his beer and staring off at the floor thinking of something or nothing, we're not really sure which. Akira on the other hand was hopelessly bored. He wasn't really into dancing because he already danced with all them girls just the other night, except for the girl Soujirou was with now.

"Damn! Why does he always get to them first?" Akira complained loudly. 

Rui looked up. "Huh? Did you say something?"

Akira rolled his eyes. "Why are you always oblivious? If it weren't for F4, you'd be a total loner, you know that?"

Rui looked at Akira and smiled then looked back down at the floor. Then he quietly said, "No, 'cause even without you guys, I'd still be drop dead gorgeous." 

Akira laughed. "I heard that."

Rui remained silent. 

_Just when I thought he starts to have a sense of humor, he's autism suddenly snaps back._ Akira shook his head. "Hey Rui, listen to this: What did Satan say when you were born? "Oh shit! My replacement!"" then he bowled over laughing, still getting no reaction from Rui. "You're a boring dude, dude."

Rui took a sip of his beer. 

"Man! I'm so bored, Japan is so dull. And to spend a night with you and a couple of beers? Damn!" Akira stood up and went on to find better company. 

~*~*~

"_My_ room? Look who's talking! _Your_ room is messier than mine!" Doumyouji yelled. "Oh, don't go walking away from me!"

"Hey guys," Akira said, putting his arms over Doumyouji and Tsukushi's shoulders, before Tsukushi could go anywhere. "What's up? I thought you were fighting about the bartender guy. How did it go to your rooms?"

"Well, Doumyouji said…" Tsukushi started.

"Ah, never mind. I'm sure that's gonna be a real long story. I've got a shorter one for you. How bout F4 and Tsukushi go to somewhere? Like maybe China. Just for a change of scenery."

"Huh? China? Me?" Tsukushi asked. "I don't know. Mama and Papa may not agree."

"Are you kidding me virgin girl? Of course they will. Here, I'll show you," Akira took out his cell phone and rang the Makino's. 

"Hello?" Mama said, answering the phone. 

"Yeah, hey Mama Makino!" Akira said cheerfully. "F4 has decided to take a trip to China, and Doumyouji was wondering if you and Papa Makino would allow Little Makino to come with us to China."

"Of course, of course!" she said brightly.

"Thanks!" Akira hung up and gave Tsukushi a smile. "Told ya they'd say yes. I'll book our flight." Akira started to walk off.

"Hold it," Doumyouji said. "Why China?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be China. Hang on, lemme call F2 for the decision."

"Wait! I don't know if I have enough money for the trip," Tsukushi said.

"Of course I'll pay for your ticket!" Doumyouji yelled. "What kind of a man am I if I let a woman pay? I'm not an idiot you know."

Akira backtracked. "No, not really an idiot. Just got a few screws loose," he chuckled and hurried back to grab Rui and Soujirou before Doumyouji could do anything to him.

*~*~*

F4 and Tsukushi (Soujirou already said goodbye to Keiko and got her phone number) gathered around the table. 

"So, where do you guys wanna go to?" Akira asked.

Soujirou shrugged. "Nowhere really. The only places on earth I haven't stepped foot on yet would be North and South Pole. And the Sahara Dessert - how bout there?"

"I'm not into getting burned," Rui said.

"We're never gonna be able to decide on a country!" Akira said with frustration. "We've all been everywhere and did everything. I can see it in the papers now," he said moaned dramatically. "Boy Died - Bored Out Of His Mind. Only now have I realized that being rich has its disadvantages. If you could go anywhere you want to, then there'd be no thrill of travelling anymore. Oh the humanity!"

Tsukushi glared at him. "You rich people! You always take for granted the opportunities given to you. Don't you see that you guys are lucky that you have seen beautiful places and different cultures -"

"Yada, yada, yada…" Akira interrupted.

"And yet you say you are bored while I have been stuck here in Japan my whole life. I haven't even seen the entirety of Japan but you don't here me complaining about it." Tsukushi continued.

"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea," Soujirou quipped excitedly. "How about Tsukushi choose the country for us? Brilliant huh?"

Rui rolled his eyes. 

Tsukushi giddily named places of Japan she would want to go to. "Okinawa! Or Kyoto! Kanazawa, Yokohama, Kobe, Osaka…"

"Okay, stop!" Doumyouji commanded. "Soujirou said _countries_. Not Japanese cities. Woman, are you deaf or just plain stupid?"

Tsukushi pouted. "Well I'm sorry Mr. Been-There-Done-That, I just really wanted to go there. Okay, how about Sweden, Singapore, Thailand, Germany, Africa, Philippines, France…"

"Why don't you just write the countries down on a piece of paper and we randomly pick one?" Rui suggested.

Akira looks around for a piece of paper but finds none. Doumyouji whacked Akira in the head and grabbed a couple of napkins from the napkin dispenser in the middle of the table and handed them to Tsukushi. Rui gave her the fountain pen from his checkbook holder and lent it to Tsukushi.

Tsukushi scribbled down her top five picks and folded them into itty bitty squares. Doumyouji grabbed the scraps of napkins and held out his hand for Akira to pick one.

"Singapore?" Akira read. "You can't get any further away from Japan than that?"

"Yes, Mimasaka Akira, Singapore. Your first pick wasn't that far from Japan either, besides, I thought we agreed that _I_ get to choose where…"

"No wonder you and Doumyouji always gets into fights," he sighed. "Okay, Singapore it is."

Setting: Singapore: Shangri-La Hotel

The entire ride to the hotel, Tsukushi kept gushing about how beautiful Singapore was. It's cleanliness and modernized public transportations.

"It looks just like Japan," Doumyouji had said.

"Well it's a new country to me," Tsukushi retorted.

And in the hotel, Tsukushi was in awe of the grandeur of it all. The huge chandelier, the colorfully lighted fountain, the swan ice sculpture… 

"Stop it, you're embarrassing us. Its like you've never been to a hotel before," Doumyouji hissed.

Tsukushi glared at him. "I'm sorry for liking the hotel, Doumyouji Tsukasa, but you can't blame me for -"

"Drooling like a starving puppy who has never seen food for ages?" Akira asked, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Don't be sorry. Just enjoy," he said smiling, and quickened his pace to walk with Soujirou.

"Now why didn't I just date Akira? Sure he could be an idiot, but his a kinder idiot that Doumyouji is," Tsukushi pondered out loud.

"Oh, so now you want to date my friend?" Doumyouji said menacingly. 

"I've never known you to be a two-timer, virgin girl," Akira said looking behind and winked at her. 

"Shut up Akira," Rui said, he was walking slowly behind them. "The two will work out their problem alone, as they always do."

"Don't tell me to shut up Rui," Akira said. "I know they do, that's how their love works. They have a love-hate relationship that I will never, _ever_ understand. Lighten up, feel the love!" 

Rui shook his head.

They finally reached their penthouse. The penthouse had three rooms. One was the master's bedroom with a king-sized bed and a 42-inch flat screen TV. The other had two twin beds and a 32-inch TV, while the other remaining bedroom had a single twin bed but had a view overlooking Singapore. 

"So, who gets which room?" Soujirou asked.

"Well, Doumyouji and Tsukushi will definitely take the masters bedroom," Akira smirked. "The bedroom of love," he sang out.

"I will not sleep in the same bed with Doumyouji," Tsukushi said, blushing furiously. "Not because I don't like you," she told Doumyouji quickly before they start fighting. "I just think it's immoral, we're not even married yet!"

"And you might just take advantage of her while she's asleep," Soujirou piped up laughing. "Akira, you naughty pervert! You wanted this to happen didn't ya? Ha ha! Yeah, no doubt Doumyouji will lose control -"

"Shut up Soujirou, I will do no such thing. Tsukushi can have the masters bedroom, I'll take the pull-out bed in the living room."

"Ooh, Doumyouji! Is that you? Sacrificing a good, soft bed for Tsukushi? That's _so_ sweet. I wouldn't do that, not even for Pamela Anderson," Akira teased.

"I'll take the room with one bed," Rui announced and entered his bedroom, which happened to be the closest one to the kitchen.

"All righty then, that leaves the other room for me and Akira," Soujirou said. "C'mon Akira, lets check out our room!"

*~*~*

"Damn! This room is wow! This can be featured on MTV cribs," Soujirou said glancing around the room. It was big enough to hold a small party. It had two twin beds made of pine wood, the TV in between the closets and a small, circular table near the mini-fridge and the microwave (on top the fridge). They didn't have to go out the room for breakfast, lunch or dinner, as long as they stock up on TV dinners. But who'd want to be cooped up in a room when they can be out, exploring the females of Singapore?

Akira jumped on one bed and claimed it to be his. "Oh yeah! A room I can trash without having an hour long sermon."

"Totally!" Soujirou said in a surfer dude accent. 

"Hey guys!" Tsukushi yelled from her room excitedly. "We have to go here!"

"What's she talking about?" Akira asked. 

Soujirou shrugged. "Let's see what the virgin girl's talking about."

~*~*~

"A carnival? We went all the way to Singapore to go to a carnival. That's so…" Doumyouji trailed off.

"Childish?" Soujirou supplied. "Immature? A waste of perfectly good time?"

"I know it seems childish, but it's a great place to discover Singapore!" Tsukushi argued. 

"If you wanna discover Singapore, you can get a ten dollar tour guide to fill you in on the Singapore… uh… place," Akira said. "We don't have to go to the carnival, which I'm sure has hundreds of bratty little kids begging for their turn on the carousel. And when at last they get their turn, they run off crying. Scared at the horrible, creepy looking horses. I'd rather spend the day in this room doing a Rui, you know what I mean?"

"This carnival is not the kiddie carnival with clowns on stilts and jesters juggling apples and pears and whatnots. It's an elegant, enchanting carnival with illusions; real boat rides on rivers that magically appear, cause there really isn't a river in that place. It's a magical carnival that we really have to go to. Please?" Tsukushi begged. 

"No WAY!" argued Akira.

Doumyouji saw the crestfallen look on Tsukushi's face. "Why don't we just give it a try?" he said with a "frown".

Soujirou groaned. "Why? Don't you see what she's doing man? She's controlling you! You're like a puppet! Anything she wants you to do, you do - as long as its accompanied with a pout or –"

"Love makes you do sickening things," Akira said, shaking his head sadly. "At least it's only for a day, nothing bad will happen to us there."

*~*~*

Setting: Carnival

Tsukushi was right. The carnival was magical. It wasn't just for the kids, it was for everybody. The entrance gate was made of two thin silver poles with translucent periwinkle drapes. Glowing butterflies led the way inside, everyone there was happy. A beautiful black haired girl welcomed them with a large smile. She was the most beautiful girl F4 had ever seen. She had wide green almond eyes, dark pink lips and thick glossy black hair. She was wearing a light blue dress that only pixies (like Tinkerbell) wore. 

"Hey, how you doing?" Soujirou asked. "I'm Nishikado Soujirou…"

"Damn! There he goes again!" Akira said.

"Hey Rui, Akira! Tsukushi and I are going to have our picture taken in that booth," Doumyouji said pointing to the black, glittery booth with sparkly magenta moons. "Then we'll have our palms read, then we're going to the River of Love thingy… it might be a while, so we'll just see you guys later, okay?"

"Ah, all alone at last my dear Rui!" Akira joked, grabbing Rui's right hand and placing it on top of his heart. "Oh never mind. Let's go to the carousel shall we? Let's beg and plead each other to allow ourselves to ride on them horses, then freak ourselves out by looking into the horses' scary marble eyes. Shall we?"

"I don't know," Rui said. "I'm not really up for the carousel."

"Yeah, me too. Between you and me, the carousel makes me puke. I get dizzy and all, then I throw up. So, whaddya wanna do?"

"I heard that there's an orchestra that'll play in the gazebo at one o'clock, I was thinking of checking that out. The maestro is Gao Tang Feng. He's a genius. Started playing the violin and cello at age seven. The saxophone at nine and the clarinet at -"

"I learned how to play the oboe at age fourteen in band class, how bout that?" Akira interrupted. "Look, I'm sorry Rui, but the orchestra just doesn't fascinate me the way it does you. Why don't we just hit the bar? I saw on Tsukushi's flyer that this place has a wild bar. We could go dancing with some hot Singaporean women! Hot _older_ Singaporean women!"

"We can check out hot Singaporean women at the gazebo too."

"Ha!" Akira snorted. "The only older women you'll be seeing there are sixty something women that are in love with Josh Groban and they think that To Where You Are is the coolest song since Blue Moon."

"Why don't you at least try it? It won't be that torturous."

"Well why don't _you_ try loosening up? It wouldn't be that torturous. You're too rigid and uptight. You're too young for that; you have to learn how to have fun. You used to know how. "

"I still do, I just don't waste time talking about things that are of no importance. I don't like dwelling on nonsense."

"Are you saying I dwell on nonsense?" Akira asked, outraged.

Rui sighed and shook his head. "Forget it. Forget I said anything. See ya."

"And now you're leaving me? You can't do that," Akira said running in front of him and turned his back at him. "You can't do that cause _I'm_ the one doing the ditching. See ya Rui!"

*~~*

Akira was having a hard time trying to have fun. He had three Budweiser's in front of him. Two were empty and the other was half full and he'd been there for only twenty minutes. There was something still plaguing him. 

_Pull yourself together, Mimasaka Akira. Rui and Doumyouji had worse fights than this! Have fun! Relax, lay back - go flirt with a girl or something_, Akira told himself mentally. 

Just a few yards away, Rui was having the same troubled thoughts. He couldn't concentrate on the beautiful music being conducted by Gao Tang Feng. All he could think about was his argument with Akira. He sighed and stood up, both hands in his pockets. He didn't know where he was going; he just kept on walking. And stopped when he reached a white fountain made of marble. In the very center of it was water rapidly flowing out of a huge white jar being held up by three marbled maidens. It was a wishing well. 

Rui got out a silver coin from his pocket. He closed his eyes and wished. _I wish Mimasaka Akira would take things a little seriously for once in his life. Be more practical. You know… like me. _Then threw the coin into the fountain.

At that very same moment on the other side of the fountain was Akira. He wasn't having any fun so he walked around till he found the fountain. It wouldn't hurt to try. He, too, reached for a coin in his pocket, closed his eyes, made a wish and threw the coin in the fountain. _I wish Hanazawa Rui would learn to lighten up, have fun and have a sense of humor. Be cool, for once in his life, sorta like me._

"Hey man," Soujirou said coming up to Akira. "Why are you all alone here? You weren't able to find a girl as hot as the one I found, eh?"

Akira smirked. "Yeah. That, plus I was having a lousy time. Rui and I had a little disagreement."

Soujirou laughed. "You always do. Anyway, wanna hear about the girl I hooked up with?" Without waiting for an answer, Soujirou began telling everything there was to know about Sonia.

On the other side of the fountain, "Rui!" Doumyouji said slapping Rui on the back. "Why am I not surprised to see you here, all alone, staring at the fountain?"

"Where's Tsukushi?" 

"Over there. Somewhere buying dolls and stuff. She knows I'm here with you, we saw you go here from the gazebo. She'll be coming any moment now."

At that moment, Tsukushi came up to them with three huge paper bags and a smiling face. "This is the best place I've ever been to!" she announced. 

"Are you guys ready to go home now?" Doumyouji asked. 

Rui nodded.

"Yeah, I'm tired," Tsukushi answered. 

"Okay," Doumyouji said. "I'll call Akira and Soujirou."

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! REVIEW!!! Thanks! Ü 


	2. Changes

**A/N:** I'm sorry if I wasn't able to update quickly. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed! And Merry Christmas to all of you. Thank you!!! 

**Chapter Two**

** **

Setting: Back in the Penthouse

It was half-past midnight when F4 and Tsukushi returned to the hotel. Since all of them were tired, they didn't bother to change into their pajamas before dropping to their beds (in Doumyouji's case, the couch). 

Doumyouji woke up at seven to the sound of clanking frying pans, and plates and the smell of smoke. "What's that smell?" he said sleepily, sniffing the air. Then he jolted up and started yelling hysterically, "Fire, fire! We're all gonna die! Fire! Call 911, the paramedics, the firemen, anybody! I'm too young to die! I'm only eighteen years old, I wanna live! I still want to watch Oprah! Tell my mom, even if she caused me too much pain, I still love her! Tell Tsubaki she's the best sister I ever had! Tell Tsukushi – "

"Hey, snap out of it, dude!" Rui said, shaking Doumyouji's shoulders. "There's no fire, just burnt Pop Tarts. Sad to say, that toaster will never return to its normal color. Ei, don't go ballistic, it's all good."

Doumyouji looked at Rui wide-eyed. "Huh?"

"Snap back to reality, dude. And just to remind you, Tsubaki is your only sister."

"So?"

"So that means she's the only best sister you will ever have."

"Whatever. What time is it anyway?" he asked Rui.

"Around seven."

Doumyouji nodded. "For a minute there, I really thought I was gonna die."

Rui snorted. "That much was obvious. What was that you wanted me to tell Tsukushi?"

"Shut up," Doumyouji growled, his face turning into a pretty hue of pink. "Are you sick of your life? Coz if you are, I'd happily end it for you, Rui…"

Suddenly something triggered in Doumyouji's brain. "Hold on… Rui? Awake? This early?! Are you high or something? This must be a dream. Creepy. Like that time when I dreamt I was being chased by an ostrich, I peed in my bed… I must be delusional. That carnival must've done something to me. Maybe it's the water I drank."

Rui burst out laughing. "Doumyouji Tsukasa? The high and mighty leader of F4. The richest man in Japan? Dreamt about being chased by an ostrich and peed on his bed?" Rui continued laughing uncontrollably.

Doumyouji though was still unfazed. "I just have to close my eyes and I'll go back to Japan, be in my own bed and Rui will be Rui and not some – _ouch! What did you do that for?"_

"Still think this is a dream do you?" Rui smirked. "Wait till I tell F2 what you dreamt about."

Doumyouji's eyes widened. "Don't you dare!" he ran towards Rui and jumped on his back. 

"Hey, stop it! Get away from me you heavy pig!"

"Not until you promise me that not a word about my dream comes out from your lips!"

"Okay, okay! I promise! Now get away from me! You weigh a ton," Rui said struggling to stand up, Doumyouji's weight was forcing him to collapse.

"Say uncle!"

"UNCLE! Now go away!" Rui said. Not able to carry Doumyouji anymore, he collapsed on his back, lying down on Doumyouji.

"Ouch," Doumyouji said weakly. "I think I cracked a rib. For a skinny guy, your heavy, you know that?"

"Well your heavier than me and I had to carry you on my back for twenty seconds, how do you think that would feel, oink oink?"

"What is going on?" Soujirou asked, entering the living room. He had just showered and was now wearing clean pants and a button down shirt. He looked at his watch. "Rui, is that you? It's only seven-thirty. Don't you need your fifteen-hour beauty sleep?"

"Fifteen hours? And waste my precious time sleeping while I could sleep around?" Rui laughed. "Get it? Sleep around?"

"Yeah, yeah, he gets it," Doumyouji grumbled pushing Rui away from him and stood up. "If you're shocked at the sight of this, you should have been here thirty minutes ago when Rui tried to burn the place down by burning Pop Tarts."

"Are you going mental? What's up with you, man? You didn't use to be like this," Soujirou said, obviously freaked out at the sight of his sleep-aholic friend awake at a time like this.

"Used to be what?" Tsukushi said, coming into the living room. She was dressed up in matching red sweatpants and a red sweater with a big 7/11 bag on her arms. "I just went out for a jog then decided to shop for groceries. Then I figured I'd buy food for us to eat before one of you would try to burn the place down."

"Too late," Doumyouji said. "Rui tried to do that a while ago."

"Rui? Awake this early? You didn't use to be like this," Tsukushi said with disbelief. She dropped the bag on the countertop and went over to Rui to feel his forehead.

Rui walked away from Tsukushi. "What's so wrong with waking up in the morning? You're all up and no one's acting strange about that."

"Well, you're… you," Tsukushi said, shrugging her shoulders. "Where's Akira anyway? He should be up by now, ready to cause chaos."

Soujirou shrugged. "He was asleep awhile ago. Hang on, lemme check."

Soujirou entered the room he and Akira shared to find Akira lying on his chest, still in deep sleep. Quietly, he tip-toed in the covers and lay down next to his friend. 

Soujirou crowed like a rooster into Akira's ear. He screamed, "Time to wake up!" 

Akira rolled over and looked at Soujirou groggily and said, "I need more sleep."

Frustrated, Soujirou began to sing loudly. 
    
     _kiss shitari dakiattari dokoka tonde ittari _
    
    _        korogatte jareatte make a show of me _
    
    _        kenkoude itaikara yareru koto dekiru koto _
    
            _yatte okitaine ima deshou _

Akira covered his head with a fluffy white pillow.

"Okay, I won't wake you up," Soujirou said. "I just want to…" Then he began to sing again, louder this time. 

_Make a wish, make a wish_

_Open your eyes and don't fall asleep_

_Time to wake up_

_Rise and wake up_

_Lalalalala!!!_

"Akira, we must go out and hunt for some Singaporean cuties," Soujirou said, nudging Akira's shoulder. "What do you think? What do you think? What do you think? Akira, _HEY!_" 

"If you wanna date somebody, make a phone call outside. If you wanna sing songs, go to KTV," Akira said and rolled over to his side to sleep again. 

"I sing for you live and this is what you do?" Soujirou mumbled. "No class."


	3. Confusion

Chapter Three

"That was weird," Soujirou said, half to himself and half to the other F2 and Tsukushi, as he emerged from the bedroom. Seeing that it was useless to wake Akira up, he left the room to report what happened. "Akira won't wake up."

Tsukushi shrugged. "Maybe the guy is just tired."

"What did Akira do last night?" Doumyouji pondered. They all turned to look at Rui.

"What I do?" Rui asked.

"You were with him the entire night, you should know," Soujirou told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

Rui thought for a while. "Come to think of it, I forgot. I know we got into an argument, can't say what it was all about. But we ended up parting ways. Whatever. Look, I'm getting bored with this conversation, I want to see some action and I want to see it now. If any of you need me, I'll be by the pool checking out half-naked women bathe under the sun."

Soujirou was flabbergasted when Rui left the room. "I'm telling you man, they switched souls or something. That's the only logical explanation I can think of for this Twilight Zone episode."

Tsukushi snorted. "You call that logical? Please! It's stupid and irrational. There has got to be another explanation to this that doesn't involve crystal balls, pixie dust and other magical enchantment stuff."

"Then give one," Soujirou challenged. 

"Uh… umm, well…" Tsukushi sputtered. "I don't know, maybe it's psychological. Rui might have hit his head hard somewhere."

"And Akira?" Soujirou said. "It would be _such a coincidence if they hit their heads at the exact same night which caused them to act differently. Besides, the whole vacation thing was his idea and now he can't get up?"_

"Let's not stress about this," Doumyouji said. "We came here to have fun, so why don't we go out and worry about them later?"

"Yeah, I read about this great museum…" Tsukushi suggested.

"Oh no," Doumyouji groaned. "No way are you dragging me to a museum filled with ancient, dusty thingamajigs."

Tsukushi gave Doumyouji a long, hard glare that could make icebergs melt in an instant. "Don't get pigheaded again, Doumyouji Tsukasa. A museum might be filled with ancient objects but that does not mean they're dusty! Besides, it's educational."

"Look, woman, I did not come to Singapore for education. If I wanted that, I should have stayed in Japan and gone back to Eitoku. Who in their right mind, would pay to see the works of dead people?"

Tsukushi folded her arms and frowned. "Educated people." 

"What are you implying? I'm not educated? For your information, Makino Tsukushi –"

"Hold it!" Soujirou butted in. "Before you guys start World War IV –"

"Three," Tsukushi interrupted in a know-it-all voice.

"If you don't consider the whole Saddam – Bush festivity as a major world war, then you and Doumyouji are in big trouble, lady," Soujirou retorted. "Anyway, as I was saying, before you guys start WW _four, try a nice little act of compromise. One hour in the museum and another hour in the destination of Doumyouji's choice."_

Doumyouji shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Okay," Tsukushi nodded. 

"But we have to go to the place I want to go to first," Doumyouji said.

"Hey, no fair!" Tsukushi yelled. "I suggested the museum first. Besides, you have no idea where you want to go to. You just want to annoy me!"

Soujirou rolled his eyes and left the two battle with each other. He wanted to make good use of his time, unlike Doumyouji and Tsukushi who finds fighting with each other an intimate moment.

………

"Hey, check this out," Rui said to a kawaii (cute) girl, draping his hand around her shoulders. "Me, checking you out, you checking me out. How 'bout sharing some drinks at the bar?"

The girl gave out a flirty giggle. "Sure."

………

It was two in the afternoon when Doumyouji and Tsukushi returned to the hotel. They were just outside of the door and Tsukushi was waiting for Doumyouji to unlock it.

"You know, throwing the glass of mango juice at me was totally uncalled for," Doumyouji said while he slid the card into the card slider thingy of the doorknob. 

"Yeah? Well you did not have to say –" Tsukushi was cut off when Doumyouji opened the door and wailing, squeaky violin sounds came from the hotel room. 

"Is that what you call music?" Doumyouji asked as he and Tsukushi entered the room. They found Akira in the middle of the living room with a violin in his hands and looked very much frustrated.

"I don't get it," he told them. "Why can't I play it?"

"I do. I mean, I respect the fact that you want to play the violin, but I suggest you go to violin classes for a while. Or maybe ask Rui to help you," Doumyouji suggested.

Akira sat down on the sofa with his hands on his face. "Did I suck that much? My heart is telling me to go on, because I really know how to do this thing. But my ears just tell me to stop."

Doumyouji burst out laughing. "Man, when did you learn how to be this cheesy? You remind me of that old drama on television –"

"Tadaima! (I'm back)" Soujirou said jubilantly as he came pounding in. When he saw the looks on Doumyouji and Tsukushi's face, he frowned. "What's up?"

Doumyouji looked at Soujirou with intense eyes. "Akira. Violin. Sucks." 

"Okay, this is getting out of hand," Soujirou said walking over to Akira. He grabbed the violin out of his hands. "Look Akira, you and this violin? Just don't match. Leave this to Rui and the partying to you and me. What _did_ you do at the carnival anyway?"

Akira shrugged. "I forgot. It's all a blur to me. Why? Knowing what I did yesterday will not help me figure out why I can't do the one thing in the world I love properly."

Soujirou rolled his eyes. "Maybe it's because you're not the sensitive soul. Rui is. You're  better off picking up girls…"

"Don't mind me," Rui said walking into the room with his arm around a brunette girl that was model material and holding the hand of a Claudia Schiffer look-alike. "Just making my way to the kitchen for some ice cream."

Tsukushi, Doumyouji and Soujirou turned to look at Rui with their mouths wide open. 

 "Still don't think something paranormal is happening, do you Makino?" Soujirou asked. 

"Huh," was all Tsukushi could say.

A/N: Hey, I changed a part of my first chapter coz ToinKs pointed out that the Doumyouji-Tsukasa thing was way too AU… Nywayz, happy new year to you guys!!! 

My thank you list:

Redeyes143 – thanks for liking it… =)

lea – I'm hoping that you would someday read it…

jestina – oh, the three were _way_ surprised!

ToinKs – sorry, I'm such a slow writer! thanks for keeping up with me anyway! =)

Ruth – yeah, sarcasm is what makes the comic world go 'round 


	4. And So It Goes On

A/N: Here's another monthly update to this long and tedious fic. I would've updated earlier, but due to my dad's craze over Quake III (talk about delayed reactions!), typing up this chapter took an incredibly long time as he keeps on pushing me away from the computer so that he can play his beloved game. Anyway, this chapter goes out to all those who have reviewed and continued reading this, no matter how long it takes me to update. To all of you, thank you! 

Chapter Four

_Doumyouji__, Soujirou and Tsukushi are in a restaurant._

It has been decided. Something definitely wrong has happened to Rui and Akira. This was totally unexpected, to say the least. Of all people in the entire world, the gods chose them to switch personalities. 

"But what could have happened to make them switch personalities?" Tsukushi said. 

"Well, I read –" Doumyouji began.

"You _read_?!?! Now this thing is acting up on Doumyouji too!" Soujirou said with bewilderment.

Doumyouji whacked him hard on the head. "Moron. I read too you know. And unlike you and Akira, the past Akira rather, I read stuff not pertaining to sex, porn, nudity and the like."

"Hey!" Soujirou yelled.

"Yeah, like comics?" Tsukushi teased.

Doumyouji flushed furiously. How dare they treat him like this? "I read okay? Now stop it before I send guards after you guys. Going back to what I have read in the carnival, it said that it was a magical something carnival where wishes come true."

The two gave him blank looks.

Doumyouji pressed on. "Where wishes come true, don't you guys get it?"

Tsukushi sighed. "That's just their tagline. It's not to be taken literally. It's meant for little kids to believe that-"

"Hold it," Soujirou interrupted. "For little kids! Like Doumyouji-"

"That's it! I've had it!" Doumyouji said, rising from his chair causing the people nearby to look at them. "What the hell are you looking at? Go back to pigging out!" he yelled at the people staring who quickly went back to their food. "I will not have my intellect-"

"Lack of intellect," Soujirou coughed. 

Doumyouji gave him a death glare. "Fine, I'm leaving." 

"Wait," Soujirou said before Doumyouji started to walk away. "Listen for a minute, will ya? I have a point here somewhere."

Doumyouji looked at him testily but sat back down on his seat. "Well?"

"You know those Santa Claus movies where only the children believe in Santa and the parents and all the grown-ups don't believe he exists. And at the end, the children prove that there is a Santa and the parents will go 'yeah,' when they see the sleigh and hear the 'ho, ho, ho' laugh," Soujirou said.

"And your point is?" Doumyouji asked with a frown.

"I think we have to go into our inner child and see."

"See what?" Tsukushi asked.

"I don't really know," Soujirou answered. "Maybe the supernatural power? All these time we've been ignoring it, but it's really plain to see that something paranormal is happening. That we have to believe."

"Maybe its faeries," Doumyouji piped up.

"Huh?" Soujirou and Tsukushi said at the same time. Sometimes Doumyouji can really come up with the weirdest ideas at the most important time.

"Maybe we have to believe in the power of faeries and those other magical stuff," Doumyouji said. "Don't you remember the beautiful woman that greeted us when we entered the carnival gates? She looked a bit faerie like. Really beautiful and petite. She was practically glowing. At first I thought it was make-up or something. But now that I think about it, it looks more like pixie dust."

Tsukushi sank down in her seat. Her boyfriend has officially gone mental. 

Soujirou looked thoughtful. "Maybe," he said nodding his head.

No scratch that, her boyfriend and his friend has officially gone mental. 

Tsukushi shook her head. "Look, paranormal, I can handle. Maybe there's a medicine witch, or whatever you call those types of people, that put something in the guys food that made them switch personalities. But pixies and faeries? Next thing you know, we'll be talking about gnomes, talking trees, Tolkien's characters coming to life. No. It cannot be some Disney thing."

"Atleast try," Soujirou said.

_Back in the hotel room_

The girls Rui brought up left minutes ago. Now he and Akira were looking at each other studiously. (Think dueling) 

"So, I'm supposed to have your personality huh?" Rui said to Akira. 

Akira shrugged. "According to Soujirou and Doumyouji, yeah."

"Why would I have a personality as dull as yours?" Rui asked, partly to himself.

"_Dull?!_" Akira asked, enraged. "Atleast I am not a playboy like you who plays with women as though they were a disposable toy you can play with and throw after you've had your fun! Besides, you humor is a bit off."

"What do you mean, _off_?"  

"I mean it isn't funny! You think rude and perverted jokes are _funny_? You have a lot to learn dude."

At that moment, the three (D, S & T) came in the room and looked at the two boys who looked ready for a duel any minute now. 

"Can you see it?" Doumyouji said in a whisper sound.

"Yeah," Soujirou said.

Tsukushi was confused. "See what?"

"Believe, Tsukushi, believe!" Soujirou pressed.

"Believe what?" Tsukushi said impatiently. 

"Believe in everything you believed in when you were a kid," was Doumyouji's reply.

Tsukushi shook her head but forced herself to believe instead. Yet nothing was happening. 

"Maybe it's trying to tell us something," Doumyouji told Soujirou. 

"Maybe."

"Maybe what?" Tsukushi screamed. 

Both Akira and Rui turned to look at the edgy girl with eyes flashing mad. "I have – what in the?!?!"

"Do you see it now?" Doumyouji asked excitedly.

Tsukushi nodded her head and answered in a breathless whisper. "Yes."

The three exchanged bemused smiles and made their way out of the room, following the bright blue light they saw twittering above Rui and Akira's head. 


End file.
